1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pizza transport container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pizza delivery container apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of transport and manipulation of a pizza container for delivery thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The delivery of pizzas requiring the maintaining of heat and protection of the pizza food component is addressed in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,922,626; 4,944,452; 4,441,626; and 4,806,736.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact and ease of use organization permitting ease of insertion and removal of a pizza container from the delivery container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.